odinspherefandomcom-20200214-history
The Pooka Prince
|image=: Cornelius' story begins in Elrit Forest where he is having a romantic moment with his beloved Princess Velvet, but sadly Cornelius had to return to his kingdom before his father, King Edmund grew suspicious of his whereabouts, so he leaves princess Velvet with the promise of his return. The next time he is heading to the forest to meet Velvet he has a fight with his father the king about her. He storms off after declaring that he will renounce his royal heritage to be with her if he must. On his way to see Velvet it is assumed that he is ambushed because he wakes in the Netherworld alive, but changed into a beast. A pooka to be exact. While wandering the Netherworld, he hears a voice saying it recognizes his blood as royalty of Titania and gives him a Psypher Sword. And tells the cursed prince to let him rest. Soon after, he meets a mysterious soul. The revenant says he'll show Cornelius the way out of the Netherworld if he agrees to take him along. They meet Queen Odette, who forbids them to leave. She tries to earn the sword the Cornelius has by trading him a peaceful death. After Cornelius defeats her, she grants them permission to leave. He is captured by Valkyries on his way out. He tells King Odin that he is the Prince of Titania. Initially, Odin says he would not believe him, but when saw the psypher sword, the Demon Lord starts to believe Cornelius. Odin states that he'll believe Cornelius if he 'll get the horn of General Brigan. Before he leaves, Gwendolyn returns his sword and warns him that Brigan is known to dislike Pookas. Cornelius thanks her for her concern. After he confronts the general and retrives the horn after defeating thwe general, Odin allows Cornelius to go free and orders Gwendolyn to take him back to Titania. In Titania Cornelius finds an imposter pretending to be him (It is revelaed later in the story that King Edmund planned to marry Cornelius to one of the daughters of Odin, though wether it is Gwendolyn or Griselda we never know.). When his father drives him out thinking that Cornelius was a mad Pooka the Prince resolves to intercept the fake before he has a chance to meet Velvet at the Forest of Elrit. He succeeds in doing so, and the imposter morphs into Velvet and combats him. It is after that his true form is revealed, it is Velvet's twin brother Ingway (who may or may not have a sister complex) and it was he who cursed Cornelius into a Pooka. Cornelius flees as he notes Velvet's approach where Ingway chastises her for liking Cornelius and she in turn asks for her Psypher back. As he's sulking in the streets of Titania, he is confronted by Urzer who tells Cornelius that the Dragon Hindel may know of a way to cure him. He goes to Winterhorn Ridge and seeks out Hindel, but is instead greeted by Wagner enraged by Hindel's slaying. Outright blaming The Pooka Prince and his Psypher, Wagner engages Cornelius. After defeat, he repays Cornelius for not slaying him when he had the chance by flying him to the ruins of Valentine and providing information about the Pooka curse. Before departing back to Winterhorn Ridge, Wagner tells him to not be mistaken and that his hatred still persists. He then encounters Meril, a female Pooka, who informs Cornelius of the possibility of lifting the potent Pooka curse by gathering all the Valentinian coins for one wish as well as the location of the Pooka Village. There, he learns of Velvet's current attempt at stopping the Crystallization Cauldron in the middle of a second battle between the Vanir and the Aesir. Eventually, he locates Velvet; she's being hunted by Mercedes for stealing the Ring Titrel. She is promptly defeated by Cornelius, but he then encounters the undead figure he aided from the beginning who turns out to be the King Valentine. Cornelius manages to re-obtain the ring, but faints from fatigue while attempting to keep silent his identity. He awakens in the Pooka Village when goblins raid the city of its Valentinian coins, where they claim to be acting on orders of King Valentine to smelt them in the Fire Kingdom to cast despair upon the Pookas. Cornelius reaches the Fire Sanctuary deep in the Fire Kingdom where King Valentine attempts to explain his point of view to Cornelius. He then gives his remaining power (and crown) to give rise to Leventhan, one of the beasts of the Armageddon prophecy. After defeating it, he also reveals the origin of Cornelius' Psypher; it belonged his father who used it to slay his grandfather, King Gallon, when King Gallon gave himself to become a Demon Beast when Valentine invaded Titania. Cornelius returns to the Pooka Village where all the coins have been confirmed to be returned, but here's news of a dragon in Titania with a captive woman. Returning to his home city, he stumbles on a discussion between Urzer and King Edmund about the Book of Transformation. Urzer reveals his true intentions to revive King Gallon to end Erion as well as sending Cornelius to the Netherworld. Edmund acknowledges Cornelius's current state as a Pooka and informs him that Velvet is the captive. He rushes to the sewers, where he meets Urzer and prepares to battle when Ingway comes back onto the scene. After hearing Velvet's current situation, Ingway heals Cornelius and sends him ahead to rescue her while he deals with Urzer. The dragon in question, Belial, requests of Cornelius to kill him as he is being magically controlled to do Urzer's bidding and deeply regrets killing innocent humans under his spell. Urzur, probably defeated Ingway and arrives to see the outcome of the battle between Belial and Cornelius. It is revealed that Belial has been defeated and Cornelius rescues Velvet. In Belial's last moments, free from control at last, he kills Urzer before he finally dies, ending the wizard's control of Titania. Cornelius tells his father King Edmund to be a good king and goes to live with the Pookas. Before that, he saddeningly reveals himself to Velvet in the Forest of Elrit and tries to part from her, but she loves him still and he accepts her love. Errors A pooka vendor told Cornelius a woman was being sacrificed to Belial. The woman was actually Velvet but the woman was chosen before Velvet was captured by the Three Wise Men. Though it is possible that it could a be a random citizen of Titania.